It's Nice To Be Appreciated
by btamamura
Summary: Tie-in to 'Supportive Love Outweighs Hate'. After so many years, Todd finally receives a letter from a fan that makes him feel much more appreciated than he was.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon or the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi and Nintendo._

**Notes:**_** This fic was requested by a reviewer to my fic **_Supportive Love Outweighs Hate_** in which they requested I write one in which they sent Todd Snap a fan letter requesting his return. That idea was brilliance in the making, because sad as it is, Todd doesn't get enough love from the fandom. I'm only sorry I never wrote anything for him sooner.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**_

Todd Snap made his way through the entrance of the Pokemon Post Office. He waved to the receptionist seated at the front and continued on his way. He turned left into the block for _Friends_ and continued until he had to turn right into the _Returning Friends_ block. He saw Richie was leaving his designated room and raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Richie!"

The brunette smiled. "Good morning, Todd!"

"How did it go with your fanmail today?"

"I got a few letters from fans requesting I return. They're wondering what I'd name any Pokemon I'd caught in Unova. They're especially surprised that I haven't even run into Ash for a while."

"Was it all good mail?"

"There were some who sent their usual of _Stop being an Ash clone, live your own life!_, but mostly fan letters."

"I'm glad you get a lot of support."

"Anyway, I heard you got some more mail after such a long time."

"It's strange that so many people have forgotten about me," Todd sighed.

"I'm sure they didn't forget you. Maybe they just didn't know how to express themselves."

"Maybe."

"I'd better get going now. Sparky should almost have finished his mail. See ya!"

"See you next time, Richie!" Todd watched as the trainer made his way down to the far end of the hall and followed the signs to the _Pokemon of Friends_ wing. He chuckled, amazed that even the Pokemon receive fanmail these days.

"Okay, so what have I got?" Todd noticed a couple of letters on his desk. He wasn't expecting very many, but two was less than he'd hoped for. "Oh well, I can't be picky. It beats getting nothing." He picked up the first letter. "Let's see now... _To a fantastic photographer, you are truly an inspiring person. It is thanks to all of your hints on how to catch a natural photo that I was able to win a photography competition. Really, thank you so much, I'm glad I was able to follow your advice._ So, it seems I was able to change someone's life." He smiled and carefully folded the letter, returned it to its envelope and filed it away. Just like everyone else, Todd kept any positive mail he'd received, it was perfect for encouragement.

"Now, how about this other one?" He carefully opened it and found a letter written in very neat handwriting. "_Todd, I miss you. Please come back, if only for a little while. I haven't seen you for a very long time, not since you took that photo of Articuno and hung around Johto for a while. I hope one day, you'll find yourself reunited with Ash and try to seek out another amazing Pokemon. I'm looking forward to the day that I can see you again, and I'm sure a lot of your fans feel the same way I do. Miss you~! _Now, that I was not expecting. Those letters seemed to stop just before my adventure in Johto, but even after, I never got one again." Todd held the letter to his heart and closed his eyes. "I'm glad that someone appreciates my presence. Maybe someday, I'll be able to make their wish come true. But, for now..." He opened his eyes and looked on the envelope. He saw the return address of the fan. "For now, I'll write to them."

Todd had found all of the stationary he'd need, even borrowed some nice paper from Sakura, whose mailroom was two doors down, and so he was ready to write a response to that fan. He put pen to paper and expressed his gratitude in the best words he could. _To you, my special fan. Words cannot express just how happy your letter made me. It has been years since anyone told me that they appreciated my presence. I too am hoping for that day I get called back, even if for just a very short time. Until then, your words are more than enough for me to get through my life. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, you've made this photographer very happy._ He hoped that was enough to express just how joyous and grateful he felt for having such a kind fan. "Maybe I'll add a photo I took, a little gift for them."

He left his mailroom, spirits high and letter in his hand. He was almost out of the post office when he caught sight of a Pokemon Watcher he vaguely knew, if only because of these run-ins. "Hello, Tracey."

"Hey, Todd. You seem to be in good spirits."

"A fan sent me a letter telling me that they miss me and want to see me again."

Tracey smiled. He did receive the odd letter every now and then (sometimes from the same fans), but he knew it was exceptionally rare for that to happen to Todd. "So, you're sending them a response?"

"I am. I want them to know just how appreciated I felt after reading their letter."

"It is a nice feeling to know that people do appreciate your presence."

Todd had only heard stories, but talking with Tracey helped him see the truth. "Has the hate mail ended?"

"Kind of. I still get one or two letters by people who want me to jump off a cliff or get sat on by a Snorlax. But, the fan letters outweigh that now." He blinked. "How did you know I got hate mail?"

"I'd heard about it. I never thought it was something that would actually happen..."

"Another of Ash's friends, Cilan, had been receiving some lately. But, that has also come to slow progression. There are more people who appreciate him."

"Anyway, I'd better go post this."

"Sure. See ya, Todd."

"See you next time, Tracey."

Tracey smiled again and turned to make his way down the hall, headed to the _Travel Companions_ wing.

Todd also smiled. He'd met someone who understood just how much it meant when a fan said just how much they appreciate you. He faced the outbox letterbox and slipped the letter through the slot. _I'm sending that letter with many feelings of gratitude, my dear fan. Thank you._


End file.
